


A secret society

by jeminguay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, sam winchester smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeminguay/pseuds/jeminguay
Summary: Request: really shy insecure reader (female, virgin)  who has hunted with the boys for awhile. Her and Sam have crushed on each other forever but neither says anything. Until tension builds up and Dom!Sam and reader happen. Smut please…





	

   
"Good Morning, Y/n." Sam greeted you with a smile. His peppy demeanor brought a smile to your lips. He accidentally brushed up against you as you both reached for a mug. A slight blush rose on his cheeks as you gazed up over your shoulder at him.  
"S-sorry. My bad." At the sound of someone else entering the kitchen, he moved away.

"Morning." Dean yawned from somewhere behind you . "Coffee?" He asked.

"Mhmm" You muttered taking another cup out of the cabinet and filling both mugs.

"Thanks, Y/n." He took his cup greatfully. "How'd you sleep?" 

You sighed and took a sip from your mug. Another wet dream. Another frustratingly fruitless attempt at masturbating, you didn't say.

"Shame.I slept like a baby." He smirked, winking at you.

Sam shook his head in disgust.

"Blonde, Brunette, or Ginger?" You asked on a yawn.  
 "Brunette." Dean smirked, took a seat at the table and continued nursing his cup of coffee.  
"And very...talented." 

"Yeah?" You said anxiously. He gestured toward the chair across from him. Sam watched wide eyed as you took a seat. Over the years, Dean had come to trust you enough to tell you about his conquests. You couldn't help but want to know. As someone with little experience in that department, you found Dean's exploits pretty fascinating. Sam however, disapproved.  
  "Name is Raeleene. She's about yay high," he gestured with his hand, "curvy, big, and beautiful." There was an almost wistful look on his face as he remembered the girl. She's generous when it comes to foreplay and she likes to take it nice and slow." He told you with a smirk.  
    You tried to imagine someone liking foreplay. It wasn't the most enjoyable task at least not from what you'd heard.  
"Can...can I ask you a question?" You inquired timidly.  
"Shoot." Dean took another sip from his mug.  
"What makes foreplay so good?"  
He frowned at you, pursing his lips.  
"You've never had good head?"  
He had the most serious look on his face. It made you uncomfortable.  
"Well...no." You admitted, careful not to elaborate.  
He sighed. "You're missing out."  
That was just the problem. You knew that and you had tried to fix it, but everytime things were getting passed the point of making out, you found yourself...distracted. Your eyes strayed to Sam, who stood with his back to you as he washed the dishes.  
Besides, you wanted to lose your virginity with someone you trusted not some guy you picked up at a bar.  
"Do you give good head?" The question caught you off guard. You choked on the sip of coffee you had just taken. "Dean!" Sam scolded from his place at the sink. "How can you ask her that?"  
"Sorry." Dean grumbled. "Just wondering."  
"Well don't." His brother replied looking thoroughly offended.  
"Alright, geeze." Dean scoffed. "What're we doing today?"  
"I figured I'd do some laundry while I had the chance." You told them. You were greatful for the change in subject. Although, you could not help but notice how much it had bothered Sam. Was it because he didn't want to know those sorts of things about you? Or because he could tell it made you uncomfortable?  Part of you hoped, it was something else entirely.  
    "Yeah, I should probably wash some clothes too." Dean sighed standing.  
"Oh heck no! Me first." You stood and hurried to your room determined not to have the washer stolen right out from under you.  
__________________________________________  
 As you waited for your first load to dry, you decided to see what was on Netflix. Making yourself comfortable, you tucked your legs up underneath you and grabbed the remote.  
To your disappointment, he majority of what you passed were tv shows. If you started watching one now, you would probably never finish it. After scrolling through the movies, you found one that looked interesting and started it.  
     "Haven't you seen that one like a hundred times?" Sam asked taking a seat next to you on the sofa.  
You gave him a small smile. "A hundred and four."

He grinned in amusement. 

You fell into a comfortable silence as the movie played on. 

"Who are you to criticize something you've never experienced?" Sebastian asked condescendingly.

"I wasn't criticizing anything. It's just my belief that people shouldn't experience the act of love until they are in love. And I just don't think people our age are mature enough to experience those kinds of emotions."

"They're pretty horrible people." Sam commented, eyes still on the screen. "Why do you like this movie?"

You thought for a minute before answering.  
"Well, I guess the basic message I got from it is that anyone is capable of change. Even a manipulative asshole like Sebastian."  
   
He nodded once, his attention on the movie. 

" Oh please Annette. You spend all your time preaching about waiting for love. Well here it is. Right in front of you, but you're going to turn your back on it. I'm sorry that we're not at the age where we can get married. If we were, I'd propose, but that's not going to happen. So I guess we're just fucked. I'll move on, but you... you're going to have to live with yourself knowing you've turned your back on love. And that makes you a hypocrite."

"I think, the only people I like in this whole movie are Aunt Helen and the lady in the nursing home." Sam leaned back stretching his long arm around the back of the sofa. "They're the most relatable."

You laughed. He had moved closer to you and you would be lying if you said you weren’t enjoying it. "I love to hate Katherine, but when I was in high school I was definitely like Cecile. Way too gullible and always getting dragged into my friends' drama." 

"No way." He turned to look at you, his beautiful smile made you melt.

Colorblind started playing in the background and you found you had a hard time not looking at Sam. It would be nice having someone's attention completely on you, on pleasuring you like that. You thought. You sighed, eyes falling slowly over Sam's face. If. only.  
As if reading your thoughts, he turned to you his expression unreadable. Your gaze wandered from his hazel eyes to his pink lips.  
    "Ugh, not watching that crap again, are you?" Dean complained plopping down on the other side of the sofa. You kept your eyes any where but on the screen, suddenly extremely self conscious of your choice in movie.  
    "Wasn't there something you had to do today?" Sam asked annoyed.  
"Huh?" Green eyes looked from Sam to you and then back to the scene that was playing.  
"Oh...oh! Yeah, I gotta go fix the, yeah." Dean sputtered rising and quickly leaving the room.  
 You frowned at Dean's back as he walked away.  
"Well that was weird." You muttered turning back to Sam whose face was much closer to yours than you'd been expecting.

"Y/n."

You swallowed nervously. "Yeah?" 

"Have you ever had feelings for someone that you were friends with?"

"What kinds of feelings? Like sexual feelings?" 

"Those too, but I mean deep feelings. Last person you think of before you go to sleep, first person you think of when you wake up kinds of feelings."  

"Oh. I...actually, yes."

"We've been friends for some time now and I can't help but feel that I should tell you the truth. I don't know when it happened, Y/n, but somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you and if we lived a different kind of life, I would have asked you out a long time ago. But in this life, things are screwed up some times and the future is uncertain. So all I have to give you is this truth. My truth. I'm in love you. I'm in love with you and I have no idea where we go from here." 

You blinked up at him in shock.  
"Y-you're in love with me?" 

He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Is it really that surprising?" 

"Uh, Yes. I mean, I'm just, you know, me and you're six feet four inches of gorgeous. How the hell does that make any-" 

He cut you off by pressing his lips to yours. The kiss was gentle at first, all puckered lips and sweet sighs, but it grew turning into something more passionate. You and Sam had waited long enough. The urge to express how you truly felt through physical means was eating at you both.

"We could go to my room," He suggested  
"If you wanted to." He added hesitantly.

"If I? Yes. I definitely want to." You winced at how eagerly you had responded. "Err I mean, yeah we could try that." 

Sam chuckled taking your hand in his, he lead you down the hallway to his room.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam kissed you roughly, hungrily, his big warm hands running over your sides. When he pulled away, you were both out of breath. "Lay down" He commanded, his fervent gaze kept you from arguing. You hurried to comply, stripping out of your clothes as quickly as possible. Crawling up to the middle of the bed, you turned on to your back eagerly. Sam unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it.  Unbuckling his belt, he unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop. Sam stepped out of his pants, standing before you in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. Your eyes lowered slowly down his frame, taking in his broad shoulders, bare chest, lean hips and long legs.  
    You watched as he pulled open the drawer to his night stand and brought out a silk cord. Your belly tightened in anticipation. Having little sexual experience, you were frightened and excited at the thought of what was to come. he tied your wrists together deftly, then brought them up above your head, securing the rope to his headboard.  
     Completely at his mercy. The phrase passed through your mind, a hungry shiver running down your spine. You wondered briefly if you should tell him that it was your first time and decided against it.  
Sam tried to maintain an almost apathetic expression. Truth be told it had been a long time since he'd felt nervous about getting in bed with a woman. Something about you threw him for a loop. You were gorgeous but not concited in the least. Intelligent, but humble, confident, but self deprecating. Nothing like the women he had been involved with in the past.  
       He took a moment to appreciate your beauty before he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. You kissed him back with out hesitation. Your mouth molding to his. He slipped his tongue between your lips and began caressing it with his own.  
 "Beautiful." He murmured in praise. More than enough to fill his palm, He thought looking at your breasts. Your nipples hardened under his gaze. He licked at one of the tight buds elicting a gasp from you.  
You worried your lower lip between your teeth as he began to suck. The sensation of his lips and tongue teasing you brought to life an unfamiliar flame of heat within. He moved his attentions to your other breast, kneading it gently as he released your nipple with a wet suckling sound. You leaned into his touch, basking in the sensation of his rough hands on your soft skin. His palms ran down the length of your body, stopping at your hips. He kneaded them gently as he kissed his way down your stomach.  
    "Sam" You gasped as his lips grazed your pelvis.  
  He paused looking up at you questioningly. "Do you want me to stop?" He nipped gently at  your hip. "All you have to do is say the word and I'll stop."  
   You pressed your lips together tightly. As nervous as you were, you didn't want him to stop.  
 "Good." He murmurred. Carefully parting your thighs, he situated himself between them. Hooking his arms around them, he brought his mouth to the most intimate part of you. His warm breath hitting the sensitive flesh was unlike anything you had ever felt before. You quivered underneath him as his lips met yours in a wet kiss. His tongue trailed through your labia, swirling gently when it reached your clit. You moaned loving the way his soft lips felt against your swollen skin. He licked you deeply running the back of his tongue from clitoris to perineum. The evidence of your arousal trickled down your folds. He caught it on his tongue, humming his approval of the taste of you. He thrust his tongue into your cunt. You cried out. Had your hands been free you would have been gripping at the sheets.  
" oh mmmm Sam" you moaned as his tongue moved in and out of you.  
    He alternated between long slow strokes and tracing teasing circles around your clit. Sam loved the taste of you. The sounds of pleasure you made as you got wetter and wetter spurred him on. His cock was so hard it almost hurt, but he couldn't stop, not until he had you right where he wanted you.  
Your juices dripped down his chin. You were mewling, grinding your hips up, trying to get more friction. A bit more and you would get there. He relinquished his hold on you, moving just out of reach. He looked up at you from between your legs.  
    "Sam...Sam please." You begged, for what you weren’t sure. But you needed it, needed something. You swallowed anxiously.  
"Do you want to cum?" He asked breathlessly.  
 You nodded vigorously.  
"Say it." He demanded.  
You pouted, your lower lip trembling. It was dirty. Embarrassment colored your cheeks a light pink.  
He leaned back into you, "You. taste. so. good." each word was punctuated with a light kiss to your clitoris. 

"Unnnh Sam," You breathed grinding down against his face.

"Mmmmm...." He hummed against your aching flesh. The vibrations only made you wetter at your core. 

He licked your pussy from entrance to clit, tracing another tight circle around the small bundle of nerves.

"Oooh God." You murmurred looking down into his mesmerizing hazel eyes. 

He kissed your inner thigh, nipping gently at your skin. 

"You want more, baby?" He asked his voice husky with arousal, hands pinning you down against the mattress.

You nodded getting even more turned on by the sound of his voice. 

"Then, say it." Sam growled. It did things to you, that primal edge to his voice.

"I want to cum." You mumbled. 

"Louder."

"I want to cum, please." You tried again.  
"Good girl."  
You cried out as he took your clit between his lips and sucked, hard. Better than in any romance novel you'd ever read. Better than the decadent chocolate cake your friend had sworn was "orgasmic." A pleasure so intense it blacked out your vision as it wracked through your body. It sent every nerve ending aflame in ecstasy. It was a delicious burn that died out much more slowly than it came, leaving a feeling of complete satisfaction in its wake.  
Sam kissed the inside of your thigh and crawled up over you. He took your breath in a lingering kiss, letting you taste yourself on his tongue. He pushed the front of his boxers down just low enough to free his erection. You were afraid. It was both long and thick, bigger than what you had imagined. Mistake. You had made a huge mistake. It was time to come clean. You started to speak, but before you could utter a single syllable, the head of his cock was pushing into your cunt. It was a strange feeling, having something foreign suddenly stretching you from the inside. Panic caused your body to tense. A wave of pain rolled through your cervix. You released the air from your lungs. It sounded like you had been punched in the gut and felt like it too.  
    You didn't have to ask him to stop. Sam noticed your discomfort immediately. He held still above you, freezing mid-action.  
"Y/n? A-are you okay?" He asked his voice strained.  
"Aaah hurts. It-it hurts." You admitted wincing. 

"I'm sorry. Here, let me..." He started to pull out, but you stopped him.

"Don't! Don't move."  
He furrowed his brow in confusion.  
"I...I've never done this before." You said through clenched teeth.  
   Leaning down onto his forearms, he gazed lovingly into your eyes. "Y/n, look at me. Do you trust me?" He spoke calmly, hazel eyes full of warmth and understanding.  
"Yes."  
"Then listen to me, the more relaxed you are, the less it will hurt. Don't focus on the pain, focus on me."  
You nodded keeping your eyes on his. He leaned in and kissed you slowly. His lips molded to yours tenderly. The tip of his tongue traced a line across the crevice between your lips and you parted them. Your tongues met, tangling and untangling in a leisurely kiss. Moving carefully, he reached up and unhooked the silk cord from the headboard. He unbound your wrists and tossed the length of rope like material onto the floor. Taking your hands in his, he massaged your wrists. Sam pressed sweet kisses to the insides of your wrists then placed your hands on his shoulders. You ran your palms down his chest. His toned body was firm to the touch. You ran your finger tips down his stomach, reveled in the hitch in his breath.  
"You're perfect." You whispered, your eyes on his chiseled chest.  
"Far from." He protested taking in a shakey breath.  
You wanted to disagree, but his lips were kissing and nibbling at your neck.  
Your hands continued their exploration of his body. Sam breathed low and heavy against your collarbone. You trembled.  
"S-sam" you all but moaned.  
His heavy lidded gaze told you everything you needed to know. He was every bit as ready as you were. 

His hips pressed gently forward pushing him a little deeper into you. You gasped a little at the feeling of fullness, but there was little pain. A dull stinging sensation. Nothing more. He gave you a moment to adjust, then he sank deeper into you.  
He looked down at you questioningly and you nodded. He pulled slowly out of you. The natural wetness of your arousal grew, making it easier for his cock to slide in and out of your tight cunt.  
Sam thrust fully into you. You gasped lightly at the feeling of his cock inside you.  
"Are you okay?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes." You assured him, holding onto his biceps as he began to set a pace.

His cock slid in and out of you more easily now. His hips moving towards yours and away at just the right angle. A feeling built inside of you. A fervent feeling of want. It was a kin to what you'd experienced when he was eating you out, but even more urgent. The length of his cock dragged against your walls as he entered and withdrew. The pleasure scattered your thoughts until there was nothing more, but him and you. A heady buzz growing in your womb as he moved.  
   
Sam groaned as your walls began to clench around his shaft. The hunger for fullfillment becoming need. His thrusting less controlled. You lifted your hips up off the mattress meeting his every thrust.  
"Unnnh oh, oh Sam" You moaned as the pressure built.  
 He snapped his hips roughly in to you. His pelvis grazing your clitoris with ever motion.  
"Aaaah, aaah mmm... Sam " Enraptured by  the sudden sensation of ultimate bliss. Your second orgasm showered you in an abundance of euphoric joy.  
 Sam followed soon after your name rolling off his tongue in a litany of adoration.  
     The two of you lay there in each others arms. Your love for each other finally laid bare.  The looming ghost of a once dark future vanquished by the bright potential of your love.

**Author's Note:**

> Cruel Intentions is one of my favorite movies and luckily for me, I had an excuse to use it in this fic! Yay!


End file.
